Then He Kissed Me
by saturnwolfhard
Summary: "Just ask her out already, Jesus!" Mikes head snapped from El's direction to Max, grinning satisfactory. He blushed deeply "I don't know what your talking about," Mike walked past her, bumping her / "Bullshit. You and I both know you've had the biggest crush on her since she transferred," she followed him to / "What? No I don't," he defended, voice going
1. Chapter 1: New Girl

1984\. That seemed to be the year of good things. Hawkins received a new arcade, (well its first arcade) Mike and his friends finished middle school, Mike would be turning 15 which meant Mike could obtain his drivers permit) and lastly a curly haired brunette moved to their small town.

She was the chiefs adopted daughter, her legal name was Jane but for some reason she asked everyone to call her El. Mike hasn't figure out why yet.

Since her move her in early spring, Mike acquired a certain liking to her. What's not to like about her? She had chestnut colored hair that curled in every direction. Her soft brown eyes were captivating, with flecks of gold and when they caught the sun's light they were absolutely breathtaking.

But most importantly she was a great person. Not just on the outside but on the inside. When she first arrived to Hawkins Middle she befriended Max.

The two quickly became close friends but once Lucas began whining about never being able to see his "girlfriend" Max decided she'd introduced El to the party. El and Will were already close, (something about Joyce and Hopper always being together) She befriended Dustin quickly. Dustin had a certain spunk and friendliness that was contagious to those around him.

Lucas took a liking to El when the began to bond over their love for a certain redhead. Then there was Mike. When Mike finally got to speak with her the two grew a fondness for one another. They both loved science, putting syrup on their eggs, reading, (more specifically, reading science fiction) starwars and countless other things. Mike couldn't be happier (well, he could, if El let him date her he would be significantly happier)

He knew of her before they began to talk though, and not just from Max. Her first day was the start of their third semester, and much to his delight, they shared most of their classes together. Once the party grew a liking to El, they started hanging out with her outside of school. First inviting her to go to the movies, then to game nights at Will's, to the arcade.

This particular weekend, the party decided the palace was the place to be. It was agreed that they would meet there at 4:00 then sleep over at Will's to watch poltergeist.

4:00 neared, the whole party was there and the evening plans were well into play. Excitement was in the air. Mike decided to try and beat Max' score on dig-dug (something no one in the party seemed to be able to do)

Mike was quickly side tracked when a certain curly haired brunette was playing with Will a few machines down. Mike was absolutely enamoured, captivated by the way she unconsciously stuck the tip of her tongue out when she was concentrated or how her eyes got all squinchy when she found something utterly hilarious. Mike couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Just ask her out already, Jesus!" Mikes head snapped from El's direction to Max, grinning satisfactory. He blushed deeply "I don't know what your talking about," Mike walked past her, bumping her shoulder.

"Bullshit. You and I both know you've had the biggest crush on her since she transferred," she followed him to Pac-Man.

"What? No I don't," he defended, voice going octaves higher. Max gave him a knowing look.

"Besides, I doubt she'd say yes. She probably thinks I'm nerdy- "you are nerdy!" Max interrupted,

"Fuck off! Anyways, she could so much better. I mean look at her," they both turned their heads towards El. She was focused on cheering on Will who was busy playing Donkey Kong,

"She probably likes Will or something. I mean who wouldn't? He's nice, funny, patient. Everything I'm not" Mik sighed, losing at his game in the process.

Max stared at him, giving him a disbelieving look. "You can't seriously be this dumb," then she laughed, giggling at first then full on belly deep laughs. "Mike, you're so oblivious-" "am not!" Mike interjected,

"shut up, yes you are! Listen to me, I mean your right, she probably could do better than you, but she totally likes you! I mean you're not the nicest person, I would know since you hated me when I first arrived," She glared, Mike blushed. "But she doesn't like Will, I promise."

"Sorry about that by the way, I was being a total asshole to you when you did nothing." Max smiled, "but how do you know she doesn't like Will?" he questioned.

"Ughhh! Boys are so dumb! Will's mom and El's dad are together you idiot! That's why they moved here. So they could be together. They'll probably end up step-siblings so if she liked him it's basically incest." at that Mike made a face.

Anyways, Will is gay so he wouldn't be into her" Mike's face contorted in confusion, "what do you mean Will is gay? I don't remember him saying anything to us?"

The redhead sighed, "Mike, open your eyes! Will is gay, haven't you noticed he gets weird around girls when they tell him they like him or at the snowball, when Jennifer Hayes asked Will to dance and Will was totally stiff! Plus have you ever heard him talk about girls?"

"Okay, you have a point.." he started, before he could finish his thought Max continued in a low voice, "Besides, you didn't hear this from me but El told me that one night when she and her dad stayed overnight at Will's,

she and Will were talking and she said that Will came out to her, but don't tell anyone I said that. Will should come out to us when he's comfortable and ready" she whispered

Mike began to think. Max proved a good point. Will never really talked about girls, Mike assumed because he never felt the need to or because there weren't any girls who peaked his interest. He was right on the latter, no girl will ever peak Will's interest.

"Well, how do you know El likes me?" He asked. Max looked at him thoughtfully. Trying to string her words correctly. " I know because she told me" She smirked, giving Mike a knowing look.

She gave Mike a pat on the back and started to walk away towards the other boys, before stopping to turn to him, "just ask her. You'll never know what the future holds, except for me. I know what the future holds" With that she winked and walked away.

Mike was left in the back of the arcade, dumbfounded and pleased with the new information Max had left with him. Maybe he'll ask her out after all.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Help

The weekend had come and gone like wind. Mike had finished homework, hung out with his friends and sisters, and most importantly, thought about how he would ask El out. It seemed that every time he spoke with her, he made a fool of himself.

He thought about asking her at school but then he thought about how if she turned him down, he would be humiliated in front of the whole school. He could ask her at the arcade but if she turned him down there, things might be awkward with his friends.

It seemed that regardless of the approach he took, he would be miserable if El decided to turn him down but he had to think positive, after all, there is a possibility she could say yes.

With that, Mike went to bed, he had school tomorrow morning, maybe he could even talk to Lucas and Max and ask how they initiated their relationship.

Monday morning started like most weekday mornings do. Mike woke up at six, got dressed, ate breakfast, biked with his friends and went to first period. The whole day seemed mundane up until lunch, which Mike had been anxiously awaiting.

Mike got to their usual table with his sack lunch in hand, before taking a seat he went up to Max asking to speak to her in private. She rolled her eyes in response, gave Lucas an apologetic look and got up to walk with Mike. "This better be good Wheeler,"

Before turning towards the door to exit the cafeteria, Mike glanced at El. She stared at him with her glossy doe eyes, giving him a sad hopeful smile that didn't meet her eyes like her smiles normally did. Typically, El smiled wide, teeth showing, eyes crinkled, dimples proud. This smile was not like those. Mike mirrored her smile in return and lead Max outside.

It was a chilly spring day, the dew slicked the grass, bits of poleyn floated in the crisp early afternoon air. Mike ushered Max to a wall near the high school building before stopping to turn in her direction.

"Aright, what's wrong?" the red-head questioned, eyebrow raising simultaneously. "Why do you assume something's wrong?" Mike defended, insulted the girls first assumption would be that a problem occurred (to his dismay, she was correct.)

"Come on Mike! You and I both know you don't just ask me to talk in private because you wanted to chat with me. Tell me what happened, something to do with El I'm assuming?" damn it she was good.

"Yeah," he stated quietly, "I've been thinking-

"That's a first"

He flipped her off, then continued, "anyways, This weekend I was thinking on how I could ask El out but then I realized that everytime I speak to her alone, I make a complete fool of myself. I always end up looking like an idiot and feeling stupid. Please Max, you gotta help me," he gave her his puppy dog eyes (rather, the best version of puppy eyes he was capable of.)

Max looked at him for a minute, considering how she could help Mike. She wanted him and El to be together, she really did. The first time the girls had a sleepover El confessed to Max that she thought the boy with "Dark hair, kinda curly, freckles on his nose and around his eyes. He's pretty tall and wears those adorable sweaters." was attractive. 'To each their own I guess' she thought to herself.

"Well, you're not wrong about the part where you make a fool of yourself. Like remember that time when you were drinking water from your bottle in science fifth period and El was behind you and tasered you but you were so shocked that you spat the water all over El!" She started

"Yeah, I remember," Mike scratched his neck in embarrassment but much to his demise, Max continued.

"Or the time when you, me and El were all talking after English and you were so entranced by El that you walked into the girls bathroom with us and it wasn't until El asked if you needed to use the bathroom that you took notice!" Max laughed like a madman (Mike was not enjoying her bring up his embarrassing past.)

"Oh! What about that time when you and El were talking and you weren't paying attention to what she was saying and just kept nodding your head so you ended up agreeing that changing your tampon is the worst" She was incoherent with laughter coming out after every word.

"Yeah that was pretty ba- wait. How did you know about that?" Mike didn't recall Max being in the conversation at the time.

"El told me later that week at our sleepover," She told him nonchalantly.

Does El bring up Mike often? Maybe she liked him too… maybe the idea of the two of them together wasn't so insane after all. But the logical side of Mike won, she probably told Max because she thought he was weird or was talking bad about him. Mike always felt she was a person to never gossip but he was also insecure.

"Okay, I get it. I do dumb shit, that's why I said that. So can you help me or no?" Although it was Max' first instinct to put up her defense, she knew Mike was just self-conscious and a dumb boy who needed help with a girl.

"Fine I'll help you." As much as Mike annoyed her, deep down she cared for him. Yes, he was an asshole to her when she first showed up but she now knows it's because he wanted to protect his friends, he had good intentions. But Max would never admit that aloud. Plus she wanted El to be happy, she was one of her best friends after all.

"Thanks. Meet me after school? We can go to Benny's?" Mike looked at her with his hand out and hopeful eyes.

"Okay, but your buying" She raised her eyebrow at him.

Mike sighed, "ok whatever. Just don't tell El. I want to surprise her" and with that, the two shook hands.


End file.
